1.Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shield apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved garden spray shield apparatus wherein the same is arranged to afford protection to surrounding vegetation during herbicidal spraying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shielding apparatus is utilized in the prior art to afford protection to various surrounding structure and environment during various procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,868 to Wright, et al. sets forth a spray shield defining a tubular member arranged to be adapted to a working end of a dental hand piece to contain a direct material dispense from the hand piece to minimize airborne material directed into the atmosphere during a dental procedure.
U.S. Pat. No.4,574,731 to Stevens, et al. sets forth a spray shield defining a thin planar sheet of material, with a handle mounted to an edge of the material to afford protection during a spraying procedure such as in painting and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,206 to Sampson sets forth a tire wheel cover spray shield to afford protection to a tire during a spraying procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved garden spray shield apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.